The present invention relates to an improved pet food storage and feeder device, and more particularly to a pet food storage and dispensing device that will automatically feed a pet and protect the stored food from ant or other insect infestation. The pet food storage and feeder device prevents ant or other insect infestation by providing a water barrier between the ground and a food storage container.
Pet food storage and dispensing devices are widely used to feed pets and animals, especially when the pet owner is away from the pet for a period of time. The diet of pets and animals is important to their health. In order to control the diet, quantity and timeliness of feeding should be considered. Automatic pet food dispensing devices allow pets to be fed regularly and in controlled amounts. Difficulty for pet owners to regularly feed their pets occurs when the owner is not available to be home during feeding times, or when the pet keeper is away for an extended period of time which requires the pet to be with a sitter or at a kennel. In these situations, misfeeding can occur or the animal can be fed at different and multiple times by various members of the owners family.
To remedy these situations, previous pet food dispensers have been designed to store and automatically feed pets. Problems with prior food storage and feeder devices is that dry food can jam or crush in the storage device where the pet food enters a dispenser due to mechanical components or restricted areas of the dispenser. Another problem with prior pet food storage and feeder devices is that because they sit on the ground, they can be infested with ants or other pests gaining access to the food by climbing up and into the storage container. Consequently, a need exists to provide an improved pet food storage and feeder device which overcomes the problems of prior devices to accurately and automatically feed the pet and to protect the stored food from ant or other insect infestation.